


suddenly realize/恍然

by kingofworld



Category: Dean - Fandom, Sam - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofworld/pseuds/kingofworld





	suddenly realize/恍然

自从三天前Sam在德克萨斯州被恶魔拉入一场梦境之后，Sam整个人都不大对劲，总是找到一些乱七八糟的理由刻意避开他。吃东西时绝不会抬头看他，猎魔时能不说话就尽量保持沉默，这点也就算了，甚至连睡觉也要求各一间房！  
Dean实在搞不明白这里面出了什么问题，但他能够肯定的是三天前的梦境有古怪。天，鬼知道他的小女孩Sam又受到了什么打击，现在作为哥哥的他又得再次去安慰那只小狗，哄一哄，和往常一样。  
不管Sam能不能完全交代清楚，但至少得弄明白原因与自己有没有干系。  
“Sammy，”Dean打起精神，困乏地从床上爬起来，走到浴室门口侧着身子倚靠着门框，有些费力的眨眼，“早啊。”  
Sam才冲完澡，全身赤裸，被Dean吓了一跳，忙扯下一条浴巾缠在腰上，“嘿，早。呃你要洗澡吗？”  
Dean挺直脊背以驱赶倦意，回头看了眼墙上的时钟——6点05分，摇头说：“不用，我想我们得谈谈，Dude”  
“呃…能不例行问话吗？”Sam扯开一个勉强的笑容。  
Dean皱紧眉头，“你是说拒绝坦白你神庙逃亡的奇怪行为吗？喔，甜心，当然不行。现在，把衣服穿上跟我出来！”  
Sam一愣，神情尴尬道：“Dude，没有人会把衣服放在浴室里。”  
Dean无所谓地摊手，“谁知道呢？”

五分钟后，winchester两兄弟吃上了几个月来首次坐在一块儿的“家庭早餐”。  
‘迟早会来的谈话开始了。’Sam慢吞吞地吃着沙拉，想着。  
阳光透过米色窗帘铺落在屋里，墙壁随着日光遮掩不断变换着阴影，就好像掺了水的水果汁，微风吹过，光线在海洋里流纹般上下滑动。  
Dean咽下一大块鸡肉，沾上油光的嘴唇张张合合，“咱们得去超市一趟，我再也无法忍受这家的食物！”  
“哦。”Sam应和，出神地望着他。  
Dean停止进食，放下手上的刀叉，手掌在Sam视线处左右晃动，“hello？Sammy？回家啦！”  
Sam被打断思绪，一片沙拉落在色彩斑斓的桌布上，“啊？不好意思。”  
“说吧，怎么回事？那个恶魔的梦境。”Dean双臂抱胸，侧过身一条腿搁在沙发上，另一条腿叠在上面。  
Sam看见Dean翡翠一样深邃的眼眸，柔和的阳光打在细长的睫毛上，在眼睛周围落成了自然的阴影，这让他看起来非常漂亮，“没什么，只是一场简单的梦。”  
Dean眨了眨眼，“别骗我，Sammy。”  
“我没有，Dean。”Sam知道他不擅长在哥哥面前说谎，所以他打算避重就轻。  
Dean没有说话，眸子里波光流转。  
“我梦见和你一起，呃…猎魔。”Sam小心地藏好所有的重心。  
“什么恶魔？男的女的？”Dean不打算放过任何一个细节。  
Sam微怔，避开Dean的视线，“男的。”  
Dean托腮思考一会儿，缓缓道：“和我一样的恶魔对吗？”  
Sam心里一跳，食指无意识地在桌上扣声，欲言又止。  
Dean注意到弟弟的动作，他是世界上最了解Sam的人，没有人能比他更明白Sam的一举一动发出的心绪含义，所以他知道Sam在试图绕开话题，Dean笑了笑，“我很混蛋地骂你对吗？关于恶魔血、天启这一切？就像上次梦境一样？”  
“不！你没有！你从来没有说过…你只是…”Sam站起来替他解释，半响意识到什么，颓丧地低下头。  
Dean笑容灿烂，“就像我一直说的那样，我了解你可能比你自己还多，Sammy。‘我’做了什么，现在说吧。”  
“不…”Sam抗拒地低声呜咽一声，手臂横放在桌边，然后学Dean一样直起背，闷闷地说：“你不会像知道的。”  
Dean吹个响亮的口哨，戏谑地哼哼：“谁知道呢？”

天光渐渐明亮，窗外车鸣喧哗也愈加紧密。  
“Dean，听我说，那场梦…一旦你知道，我…”Sam嗓音低沉，带着些许苦涩，片刻轻声道：“就再也无法回头了。”  
Dean真切感受到Sam榛绿色眼睛下沉淀的痛苦，但他必须将Sam从那片阴影里拉出来，如同他一直所做的一样，Dean用尽可能轻的声音对Sam说：“我们是家人，sam，没有什么能难倒我们，天使恶魔也不 能。听着，如果你无法回头，”Dean握住Sam宽大的手掌，然后十指相扣，“我会陪着你。”  
Sam眼神一滞，愣住了，转眼间眼眸泛起泪光，他紧紧握住Dean的手，慢慢将额头放在两人互相握紧的手上，仿佛握住了他的整个世界。  
“没关系的，Sammy。”Dean抚摸他的头发，手指在发丝间流走，轻轻地揉动。  
“Dean…”Sam抬头，深深看着Dean浅绿色的眼眸。  
Sam长吸一口气，接着缓缓吐出，近乎平静的说了出来：“我…在梦里和你做爱。”  
Dean：“……！！？！”  
Dean错愕的表情一下子令Sam紧张到极点，他死死抓住Dean的手腕，不让他趁机逃走，喉结上下滚动，“Dean，我发誓，我为此想了很久，是的当然开始我也….不敢置信，甚至不敢看你的眼睛，但直到我想起 和你一起经历的一切，我才发现那一种不…伦的情愫不知何时早埋在了心底，一路同你生根发芽，你也知道那个恶魔是有看透事物真相的能力…Dean？你能..相信我吗？”

屋外喧声大作。  
Dean不敌Sam的力气，只得任他抓着，“你一定是想错了，根本不可能啊，Sam放手！”  
“不！”Sam低吼，直直盯着Dean的眼睛，有些发怒，“你仔细想一想！愿意为我付出一切的感情真的仅仅是亲情吗！Dean，我…”  
“是真正爱你啊。”  
“该死，你被恶魔附身了。”Dean探手去摸别在腰间的恶魔匕首，Sam猛地欺近，将另一只手也桎梏住，“放开我，Sam！”  
“Dean，我求你…”Sam颤声说道。  
Dean心跳得厉害，不敢去看Sam泪眼模糊的双眼，他清楚地从Sam的声音里读出这所有的真假，他遏制不住的发怒，却不知道为了什么生气，他不明白为什么他没有破口大骂一拳打在Sam的脸上，反而是莫 名的心跳加速和思维混乱。  
Sam一阵哽咽，近乎哀求地看着Dean，“Dean，你爱我吗？”  
Dean无法不去注意Sam的眼神，小狗般眼神，他从来没有拒绝过Sammy的puppy eyes，无论什么时候，这一次，Dean不知道，他甚至不敢给一分一毫的回应。  
过了很久，他不知道保持与Sam对视了多长时间，一直等到外面的喧闹声渐归平静后，Sam最终松开了手，转身离开，埋下头，“对不起，Dean…”  
Dean闭上双眼，卸下所有防备在黑暗中正视自己，任杂乱的情绪交缠，然后在空旷的黑暗里横里一只手将他拉入光明，他看见所有记忆穿过身侧，流萤掠过般缓缓融合成Sam微笑的模样，“Sammy…”  
Sam停下脚步，一动不动。  
Dean拉住他的手，睁开眼，四周光影散去，只留下Sam僵硬的背影。  
“我也爱你。”  
他知道，这一次他再也无法回头。

仿佛时间静止，两人的世界各自独留对方。 

Sam用力的抱住Dean，粗暴地亲吻他的嘴唇，身体抑制不住地微微颤抖，双手从上到下抚摸Dean的整个背部，拇指停留在背锥侧按住揉动。  
“呼…”Dean猝不及防下与Sam的舌头相触，不适应地动了动眉毛。  
Sam停下动作，右手轻摸Dean的耳垂，苦涩道：“Dean…不用勉强的。”  
Dean伸出舌头舔嘴唇，想了想，接着双手抱住Sam的头，用力地亲吻Sam，“来吧小野猫。爷可不怕你。”  
Sam不再退缩，环住Dean的腰，低下头小狗般舔了舔他的脸。  
各自丢掉全部思考，Sam将他抵在墙上，继续那个近乎掠夺的亲吻，动作就像一个从未接过吻的新手，笨拙地在Dean口腔里冲撞。Dean按住Sam的头，引导Sam的舌头与他交缠触碰，“别动。”Dean发出嘘 声。  
Sam脱下衬衫，露出肌肉纠结的后背，认真配合Dean的引导，手掌摸着他的腰腹，“脱了。”他嘶哑着声音说。  
Dean轻啮Sam宽厚的肩膀，快速脱下衣服扔在一边，侧着头亲咬Sam的脖颈，伸着锁骨一路往下，留下一串深红印记 。  
“你是我的了，jerk。”  
“唔…”Sam有些诧异Dean的主动，突地感觉他的阴茎被粗糙的手掌握住，“Dean…”  
Dean发出低低的笑声，指腹有意地环绕Sam坚硬的阴茎滑动，半响稍稍一用力。  
“呃！”Sam猛地挺直，肌肉紧绷，“被这样做。”  
Dean继续一松一紧地挑逗他完全勃起的阴茎，舌头停留在Sam的胸肌上。  
“呵...”Sam抓住Dean的腿部一下子将他抱了起来，嘴唇正对Dean干净的脖颈，Sam埋下头，舔舐Dean胸前的赤红两粒。  
“Sammy…”Dean环着Sam的后颈，手指轻重不一的揉挲，“去床上。”  
Sam低低嗯了一声，抱着Dean走到床边，然后将他压在身下，亲吻Dean的全身，“我爱你…Dean…”  
尽管他的声音粗哑，但Dean还是听了进去，他轻轻咬住Sam的耳侧，温热的舌头抵出来，含糊地应声：“我知道…Sammy…”  
Sam右手探入Dean的内裤里，摸到他挺立的阴茎，顺手脱去Dean所有的遮蔽物，微微喘气，“你这比我还兴奋，Dean。”  
“闭嘴。”热气吞吐在Dean的颈窝上，Dean不舒服地动了动，手伸到Sam的头顶故意揉乱他的头发， 感受到小腹传来的阵阵热意。  
两人身躯呈情欲的潮红，喘息声渐渐扩大。  
Sam舔了一圈Dean的阴茎，灼热的鼻息起伏起伏在敏感区，Dean全身一阵颤栗，下身一股股暖流徘徊。  
“别…”  
Sam继续在Dean涨得青紫的阴茎上舔舐，舌尖触描上面交错凸起的阳筋，同时手掌滑到Dean的后边配合节律做着扩张。  
“啊…”Dean喉咙深处发出连续的呻吟，几乎无法集中思维，泪水模糊视线，“Sam…呃..”  
Sam含住Dean的阴茎，压下胃里的干呕，舌头缓慢绕转，片刻Dean再也坚持不住射在了Sam的嘴里。  
“咳..咳咳..”腥檀味呛住喉咙，Sam努力吞了下去。  
“Sammy…”Dean眯着眼睛，胸膛快速起伏，哑着声音说：“你不用这样…别婆婆妈妈的..”  
Sam低伏的身躯明显的颤抖，彻底被欲望包围，但他仍温柔地做着扩张，“没关系。”  
“你不会伤害我的…Sammy。”Dean神情地按揉Sam的额头，力度微弱。  
Sam愣了半响，喉结颤动，吐出一口升温的浊气，“你会受伤，Dean。”  
Dean低低笑了一声，“Come on，别这么娘们唧唧的，Sam，我是男人，不是你以前上过的小姑娘，你不用..”  
Sam猛地压在Dean身上，动作一下子粗暴起来，手上的力道也比之前大了几分。  
“嘿，dude，放轻松。”Dean察觉到他的阴茎再次勃起，手臂轻轻摩擦Sam强健的手臂。  
Sam几近野兽般亲吻Dean的周身，从下颌一直到阴茎根部，在Dean说话时食指滑入后庭。  
一时间房间里只剩下高低起伏的不断喘息和呻吟。  
“嘶——！”Dean不敢相信竟然会有那么疼！在Sam的第三根手指伸进他的后庭后他忍不住开始挣扎。  
“别动。”Sam让Dean背对自己，粗长的阴茎恶意拍击他的臀部。  
Dean羞怒地呜咽几声，希望他停止：“润滑…”  
“我进去了。”Dean听见Sam低沉粗哑的嗓音从后方传来，一秒过后后庭一阵刺痛险些令他大叫。  
“！！！”Dean几乎咬不紧牙关，全身抖得厉害。   
Sam从起初的缓慢抽插慢慢加快速度，随着身体的欲望呻吟，“啊啊!!啊——！”  
两具火热的躯干紧紧纠缠在一起，Sam深深插进Dean的肉壁内处，前所未有的快感瞬间淹没了他们。  
Dean渐渐从有节奏的啪啪声中感受到疼痛同时带来的快感，后庭变得越来越酥麻，Sam的每一次动作都如同一道电流在全身流走，阴茎顶端不断渗着透明的粘液，Dean颤抖着手握住阴茎，跟随Sam的节奏套弄。  
“啊…Dean….”Sam甚至不能吐出一个完整的单词，只任本能模模糊糊地说着。  
小腹处的灼热感越来越重，Sam同时加快速度，汗水浸湿全身，半响，迎合从未到达的高潮。  
“啊！”几乎在同时射出，Sam筋疲力尽地趴在Dean的背上，用头蹭他的脸颊，喘着粗气。  
Dean喘息几次，泄了所有的力气，抵不住疲惫，将头埋进Sam的怀里睡了过去。  
“Dean…”身体残留着兴奋后的情欲，Sam轻轻抚摸Dean的肩膀，目光深邃地看着他，眼里满是爱意。  
“我也爱你….永远。” 

 

The End  
2014.6.4，


End file.
